gwfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Opowiadanie:Przypadki mistrza Feela: Epizod 07 – Niefortunny układ
Zgodnie z obietnicą mistrza Feela, on sam, Aldebara, Luck oraz mały zielony dziadek i rodiański przechodzień udali się do gabinetu Najwyższego Kanclerza Palpatine'a. Przyjaciele Ewada uświadomili mu bowiem, że Sidious miał na niego zły wpływ. — Kanclerzu Palpatine'ie — powiedział Feel, wchodząc do gabinetu swego mistrza. — Ostatnio uświadomiłem sobie, że zbyt mocno ciebie słucham. Podobno masz na mnie zły wpływ. — Tak — powiedział Darth Sidious — mam na ciebie zły wpływ. Ale kończymy współpracę. — Co? — krzyknęli naraz przyjaciele Ewada. — To proste: zgodnie z zasadą dwóch Dartha Bane'a powinno być dwóch lordów — mistrz i jego uczeń — zakończył. — No ja, jestem ja i jesteś ty: ja, uczeń, i ty, mistrz — zdziwił się Darth Ewad. — No niezbyt. Jestem ja, mistrz, i aż trzech uczniów: Dooku, Maul, ty i Darth Shpanner. — „Darth Shpanner”? Kto to taki? – ponownie zdziwił się Feel. — Ja jestem Shpennerem! — powiedział Shpanner wchodząc do pomieszczenia. — Shpannerze uśpij go! — rozkazał Palpatine swojemu uczniowi i lada moment Feel został uśpiony. — A co z nami? — zmartwili się Luck, Aldebara, dziadek i Rodianin. — Możecie spadać. — Zgodził się kanclerz. Przyjaciele czym prędzej opuścili gabinet w strachu przed Darthem Shpannerem. Ten zaś usiadł na stołeczku przed biurkiem kanclerza i zaczął się martwić. — A… a co ze mną będzie? — spytał. — Będziesz się pojedynkował — oznajmił Sidious. — Z mistrzem? — Spytał Shpanner Palpatine'a. — Nie, nie ze mną, z Dooku, z Maulem i z Ewadem! — A. — Uspokoił się Sith — A co z nim? — wskazał Shpanner na leżącego Feela. — Możesz go sobie zachować. Nie zależy mi na nim — zakończył rozmowę Sidious i wskazał Shpannerowi drzwi. Shpanner miał jednak inną kwestię do omówienia. — Palpatine'ie — zaczął — a co z Aldebarą, Luckiem, małym zie… — Nie wymieniaj mi ich wszystkim po kolei — skarcił go Sidious. — Rozkaż posterunkowemu Majdijerowi… — Starszemu posterunkowemu — zaznaczył Shpanner. — No dobrze, więc powiedz „starszemu posterunkowemu” Majdijerowi by ich zabił i tyle. ∗ ∗ ∗ Nazajutrz Aldebara, Luck, mały zielony dziadek i rodiański przechodzień zebrali się w barze u Dexa. Zastanawiali się bowiem, jak pomóc uprowadzonemu Feelowi. Nagle do pogawędki przyłączył się starszy posterunkowy Majdijer. Zaproponował przyjaciołom, że przyniesie i koktajle. W kieszeni natomiast trzymał pigułki usypiające. Położywszy szklanki na stole, wyjął z ręki pistolet blasterowy. — Połknijcie! — rozkazał im, wskazując na trzymane w ręku pigułki. — W przeciwnym razie was zabiję! — Łykamy, łykamy — powiedzieli wszyscy, chcąc łyknąć pigułkę. Niespodziewanie jednak Aldebara również wyjęła blaster. — Ja pójdę o krok dalej — uśmiechnęła się — i zamiast wymachiwać pistoletem, to z niego strzelę! Kobieta nacisnęła spust i strzeliła laserowym pociskiem. Wiązka uderzyła w serce Majdijera, a ten martwy padł na ziemię. — A co jak to łyknąłem? — spytał zmartwiony dziadek — umrę? — Nie, po prostu szybciej zaśniesz — pocieszył go Luck. Przyjaciele czym prędzej opuścili bar, uciekając na V-wing, aby policji nie udało się doścignąć ich. Będąc już na pokładzie maszyny, Aldebara oznajmiła, że trzeba pomóc Ewadowi. — On by nas nie zostawił — przytaknął dziadek. — Ale zabiłby nas! — powiedzieli naraz pozostali. — Ale pomóc mu możemy — dodała Aldebara. Wtedy Luck oznajmił, że nawet nie wiedzą gdzie szukać. Adebara miała już na to pomysł. Oznajmiła, że skonsultuje się z Padmą Amidalą. Senatorka była bardzo ważną postacią w Republice, więc najprawdopodobniej znała lokalizację ich przyjaciela. ∗ ∗ ∗ Mistrz Feel, jak się okazało, przebywał na Hothu. Niewielki statek należący do Dartha Shpannera okazał się być jego więzieniem. Ewad obudził się w ciemnym pomieszczeniu, przymocowany do stołu torturowego. Właśnie zamierzał zamknąć oczy, by kontynuować drzemkę, lecz do pokoju wszedł jego porywacz. Na oczach miał maskę, a do pasa przymocowany miecz świetlny. Feel bardzo się bał, więc po prostu postanowił spytać, czemu go tu więżą. — To proste — odpowiedział Shpanner. — Palpatine potrzebuje, zgodnie z zasadą dwóch, tylko jednego ucznia, a ma ich czterech. Ja zamorduję ciebie, potem Maula i Dooku. Wygram! — Przecież ten cały Bane chyba dawno nie żyje. Po co go słuchać? — zastanawiał się Ewad. — Meh… sprawa jest prosta: lordowie Sithów żyją długo, ale na emeryturze. Darth Sidious musi przed nimi odpowiadać, składając im cotygodniowy raport. — I gdzie oni mieszkają? — Na Morobandzie — wysapał Shpanner. Wtem zapalił miecz i przyłożył go do szyi Feela. — Nastał twój koniec, lordzie Ewadzie. }} Kategoria:Twin Story/Opowiadania